


The last time.

by Geekygirl669



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post Mpreg Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When somthing horrible happens to Richie and Eddie, Richie turned to alcohol to help himself cope.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The last time.

“You’re drinking again.” Eddie sighed when Richie got home one night. “Aren’t you?”

Richie sighed having hoped that he had stayed out late enough for Eddie to be in bed by the time he got home. 

“Can you please answer me?” Eddie asked after a couple moments of silence.

Richie sighed again knowing that his husband would see past any lie he told. “Fucking fine.” Richie started not looking over at Eddie. “I am.”

“You need to go back to AA.” Eddie pointed out.

“I’m fine Eddie.” Richie still wouldn’t look up at his husband already knowing what the look on Eddie’s face would be. “I have this handled.”

“Richie you don’t have this handled.” Eddie pointed out. “You’ve never had your drinking under control.”

“I have it under control.” Richie repeated finally looking up at Eddie. “I promise you I have it under control.”

“Richie.” Eddie sighed feeling helpless. “Please.”

“I’m fine Eddie.” Richie walked over to his husband. “I just had a couple drinks I’m not even that drunk.”

“You’ve come back from a bar every day this week and you drink more when you get home.” Eddie pointed out.

“Things are hard at work I just need something to take my mind off it Eddie, I have it handled.” Richie sat down next to Eddie. “I’m fine I promise.”

“Please try for me?” Eddie begged feeling the tears build up in his eyes.

“Okay.” Richie agreed in that moment meaning it. “I’ll try.”

**********************************************************************************

No matter how hard Richie tried to keep his promise to Eddie not even a week later he slipped and found himself at a bar drinking his feelings away.

“Eddie know your drinking again?” Ben asked as he walked up to Richie.

“What you doing here Hanscom?” Richie asked slurring his words a little.

“Eddie called said you hadn’t come home was worried, I remembered you used to come here.” Ben sat down next to his friend.

“I have it under control.” Richie told him as he ordered another drink.

“Sure you do.” Ben sighed taking the drink before the bartender could give it to Richie. “You need to go home man.”

“I need a drink.” Richie said trying to get the glass from Ben.

“If you had it handled you wouldn’t need a drink.” Ben pointed out as he easily kept the drink from a drunk Richie.

“I have it handled.” Richie told him giving up trying to get the drink from Ben and instead ordering another one. “I have it handled.”

“You don’t Richie.” Ben told him hating having to see his friend like this. “You need get help.”

“Why won’t people just listen?” Richie said angrily as he took the drink of the waiter before Ben could. “I said I have it handled.”

“We just want to help you.” Ben told him as Richie drunk the whole drink in one go. “Let us help.”

“I don’t need it Ben.” Richie told him pushing himself up. “I don’t need help, from any of you.” Richie stumbled a little as he started to walk away.

“Richie please.” Ben begged following Richie out of the pub.

“Leave me the fucking hell alone.” Richie shouted as he walked away.

**********************************************************************************

“Has he come home?” Ben asked when Eddie opened the door.

“No.” Eddie shock his head as he let Ben into the house. “Did you find him?”

“Yeah I found him.” Ben nodded looking at Eddie sadly. “Drunk at a bar.”

“Of course he was.” Eddie sighed bringing his hands up to his face. “I thought he had stopped.”

“Did you know he was drinking again?” Ben asked as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Eddie sighed feeling like the worst person ever. “He said he was gonna stop. He promised me he was gonna stop.”

“I tried to get him to listen to me but he wouldn’t, walked off angry. I don’t know where he went.” Ben sighed sadly feeling like shit for letting Richie leave like that.

“You couldn’t have stopped him.” Eddie pointed out as he handed Ben a glass of water. “Nothing’s gonna stop Richie.”

“He has a family now.” Ben pointed out also thinking to what happened last time Richie was drinking. “You two didn’t have the girls last time, he had something to fight for.”

“It’s not enough.” Eddie sighed sitting down opposite Ben. “If it was enough he would have stopped by now.”

“He’s going through a tough time.” Ben pointed out. 

“I know he’s going tough a tough time.” Eddie shouted before he remembered the kids were asleep and he quietened down. “I’m going tough a time too.”

“You need to give him time.” Ben told him placing a comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“We have three kids Ben how am I supposed to give him time?” Eddie asked. “How am I supposed to trust him with his own kids right now?”

“You don’t have to leave him alone with the kids.” Ben pointed out. “You just have to be there for him and let him get past this.”

“I don’t know how long I can do that for.” Eddie admitted.

“You just have to try.”

**********************************************************************************

“Richie.” Eddie said as his husband walked past him towards the front door.

“What?” Richie asked as he turned to look back at Eddie.

“Please don’t go.” Eddie asked him already knowing exactly were Richie was headed right now.

Richie just looked away from his husband not being able to stand the look on Eddie’s face. “I’ve be back in a couple hours.”

Eddie watched Richie walkout the front door sadly.

**********************************************************************************

“I thought you were only going to be gone a couple hours.” Eddie said to Richie when his husband came home the next morning.

“Were are the kids?” Richie asked quietly his head pounding.

“There at your mum’s. I wanted to be able to talk to you alone.” Eddie told him.

“Let me have a shower and take some pills before you shout at me.” Richie told him as he moved to walk past Eddie.

“I’m not gonna shout.” Eddie said making Richie stop. “I just want to talk.”

“Talk then.” Richie turned back round to look at Eddie groaning when he moved to fast and his head hurt more.

“I know you think you need this.” Eddie started trying to talk quietly. “But you don’t need it.”

“Eddie.” Richie sighed already having known what this conversation was going to be about but still not wanting to talk about it. “I have it handled. I’m only drinking in the evenings.”

“No you’re not.” Eddie shock his head. “I’ve seen the bottles and I can smell it on your breath almost all the time Rich.”

“I need it.” Richie admitted quietly looking down at the floor. “I need it.”

“No you don’t.” Eddie shock his head walking closer to Richie. “You don’t need it.”

“Yeah I do.” Richie nodded as tears came to his eyes. “I lost our baby Eddie, I need this.”

“You don’t need it.” Eddie said again his voice raising.

“Yes I do.” Richie shouted.

“I can’t deal with this anymore Richie.” Eddie sighed after a couple minutes of silence. “I know you’re going through a lot of stuff right now but I can’t deal with all of this anymore.”

Richie started at his husband terrified about what the next thing to come out of Eddie’s mouth next. 

“You need to get your shit together or I’m gonna leave.” Eddie told him as dread filled Richie. “I’m gonna take the girls and leave.”

“You’re gonna take my kids from me.” Richie said as the dread was filled with anger. “You can’t take my kids from me.”

“If your drunk all the time yeah I can.” Eddie nodded his heart breaking at even having to say this to the man he loves. “You can go back to therapy and AA or the girls and I are gone.”

“You’re giving me an ultimatum?” Richie asked bringing a hand up to his head wishing his headache away. 

“Yeah I am.” Eddie nodded turning away from his husband not wanting to see the hurt look on Richie’s face.

“I can’t believe you would do this to me.” Richie sighed as he turned around ready to walk out. “I need a fucking drink.”

“Richie.” Eddie sighed turning back to his husband. “Please don’t.”

“What you tell me your gonna take my kids away from me.” Richie turned back round to face his husband anger and hurt clear on his face. “And you don’t expect me to want to drink more then I already do.”

“I don’t want to take them away Richie, it’s the last think I want to do. You’re my husband I love you but this isn’t good for any of us.” Eddie tried to explain.

“Eddie.” Richie sighed as some of his anger faded. “I can’t just be who you want me to be. It’s not that easy.”

“And I’m not expecting it to happen to straight away I just want you to try.” Eddie told him.

“I can’t do what you want me too Eddie.” Richie turned back away from Eddie. “I want to but I can’t.”

“You can Richie.” Eddie promised him as Richie walked out of the kitchen before leaving the house.

**********************************************************************************

“No.” Eddie told Richie as his husband tried to walk into the house. “You’re not coming into this house until you’re sober.”

“You can’t stop me from going into my own house.” Richie slurred as he tried to walk past his husband.

“You’re not coming in until you’re sober.” Eddie said again pushing Richie out of the house. 

“Fuck.” Richie said as he stumbled backwards. “Fine.”

Eddie sadly watched as Richie walked away from the house. “Go to Ben and Bevs.” Eddie shouted after him hoping that Richie was sober enough to understand.

“Fuck off.” Richie shouted as he continued to walk away.

**********************************************************************************

“Thanks.” Richie smiled at Beverley as she handed him a glass and some pills.

“Of course.” Beverley smiled down at Richie before sitting down next to him on the sofa.

“And for letting me stay.” 

“Of course.” Beverley smiled again before she let herself get more serious. “I think you need help Richie.”

“I’m fine.” Richie said even though he was starting to believe he was less and less.

“You’re not fine Richie.” Beverley pointed out as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You need help.”

Richie sat there quietly for a few minutes before saying. “I can’t deal with it.” Richie felt tears build in his eyes before adding. “I can’t deal with it.”

“I know its hard baby.” Beverley smiled sadly at him. “But if you talk to someone you can get past this.”

“How am I supposed to get past this?” Richie asked as a tear slipped down his cheek. “I killed my baby.”

“You didn’t Richie.” Beverley felt tears building in her eyes at seeing her usually happy friend so broken. “There was nothing you could have done.”

“I was supposed to keep him safe, that was my one job and I failed.” Richie tried to hold back his tears not wanting to break down in front of his friends. “I should have fought for him harder.”

“Richie he was born three months early with a lot of health problems, the doctors did everything they could for him, you and Eddie did everything you could for him.”

“If I did everything I could for him he would be alive and at home with me and Eddie, instead he’s dead and buried in a grave yard.” Richie shouted the last part of it before his emotions got the best of him and he broke down in Beverley’s arms. “He died Bev.”

“I know he did.” Beverly nodded rubbing his back. “I know.”

“I can’t think about it.” Richie said when he had calmed down enough to talk. “I can’t think about him and the only way to not think is to drink.”

“I get it.” Beverly told him pulling back a little to look Richie in the face. “There’s been things I wanted to just forget but forgetting isn’t going to help you especially if it’s going to drive the rest of your family away.”

“He kicked me out Bev.” Richie said as what happened the night before came back. “He kicked me out.”

“No he kicked you out until you got sober.” Beverly pointed out. “If your sober you can go back home.”

“I can’t.” Richie told her.

“Yes you can.” Beverly told him. “You’ve already done it once and things got worse then.”

“Bev I can’t.” 

“Richie you are one of the strongest people I know, you have already fought past this once and you were sober for thirteen years.” Beverley pointed out. “You beat this once you can again.”

Richie just shook his head the need for a drink only growing the longer this conversation went on. 

“Are you using again?” Beverley asked hoping the answer was no.

“No.” Richie told her truthfully. “I’m not using.”

“Then this is gonna be easier than it was last time.” Beverley pointed out rubbing her hand up and down his back. “You did it before and you can do it again.”

“What if I can’t?” Richie asked sounding so broken that Beverley hear broke for him.

“You can.” Beverley promised him. “You have me and Ben here and were gonna help you though it all.” 

Richie felt himself start to cry again. “Thanks.”

**********************************************************************************

“I’m not ready for this.” Richie said as he pulled up at his house. 

“You’re ready for this.” Beverley promised him with a reassuring smile.

“I haven’t seen him in over three months Bev. The last time I saw him I was drunk and horrible to him.” Richie pointed out.

“You’ve been sober for exactly three months Rich.” 

“I know.” Richie nodded still finding it a little hard to believe. “I was a drunk idiot last time we talked.”

“And you’re not a drunk idiot anymore.” Beverley reminded him making Richie laugh a little. “Eddie wants you to come home. He’s been ready for you to come home for a month now.”

“I don’t think I’m ready.” Richie admitted looking away from Beverley. “I don’t think I’m ready to go back in there.”

“You’re not going to break.” Beverley promised believing in Richie one hundred percent. “You’re not going to drink just because you go home. No get out of my car and go home, I’ve had enough of you stinking my house.”

“Thanks for everything Bev.” Richie smiled at her as he opened the door.

“Of course.” Beverley smiled as she watched him get out of the car.

Richie slowly walked up to the front door ringing the door bell, not sure it he was allowed to us his keys.

“Richie.” Eddie smiled as he opened the door.

“Hey Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie smiled at his husband.

“Bev said you haven’t had a drink in three months.” Eddie said as he let Richie walk past him into the house.

“I haven’t.” Richie nodded. “I’m sorry for everything I did while I was drinking.”

“It’s okay.” Eddie promised him. “You were going through a lot.”

“I wasn’t the only that lost him.” Richie pointed out as the two of them sat down in their living room. “But I acted like I was.”

“I grieved him in my own way, and you grieved him in yours. Mine might have been a bit healthier then yours but we both grieved in our own ways.”

“Probably a lot healthier than mine.” Richie pointed out. “I’m still in bad place with that.” He admitted knowing he needed to be truthful if he wanted his marriage to work. “But I’m going to therapy once a week, AA once a week, I’m trying to talk about how I feel.”

“That’s good.” Eddie nodded a said smile on his face. 

“I’m not gonna be okay for a while but I’m trying to get to a place where I deserve you.”

“You deserve me.” Eddie placed his hand on Richie’s thigh. “You are an amazing husband and father, you just slipped for a little while.”

“You’re willing to take me back?”

“I don’t need to take you back I never left you.” 

“I love you so much Eddie Kaspbrak.” Richie smiled as Eddie leaned over to kiss him.

“I love you too Richie Tozier.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
